Broken Wings
by Azraiah
Summary: It's been months since Sayori and Ittosai went on the road. But what happens when Sayori is called back to the castle to get married to a near-complete stranger from Hatsuhime's past? SxI Rated T for language and some later suggestive content.
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Yo-Jin-Bo.**

How long had it been since that day? Sayori stared at the pendant in her hand, turning it this way and that to watch the weak morning sunlight glint off its surface. This little thing had brought her so much joy, so much suffering. It was her most precious treasure. This small pendant had brought her to her destiny, after all. It was what led her to the man who lay next to her now, sleeping peacefully. The nightmares that had plagued him when they had first met came less and less frequently. He had been careful to remove the weapons from his belt before laying down now, to save her from experiencing the same terror inflicted that first night they had spent together. She gripped her neck tenderly, a sad smile toying across her features. It was just another wound she would heal on his heart.

Sayori reached down, stroking Ittosai's blonde hair back from his face. The same face that had been so full of cruelty when she had first met him. Now it had softened, those pale lavender eyes often so full of tender care.

"Onna." She smiled warmly as he opened his eyes to look up at her. The princess's fingertips sifted through his soft locks tenderly, gently bringing him into wakefulness. Those pale eyes closed again, the ronin still clinging to the last remnants of sleep. "You need to rest."

"I was thinking." Her tone was soft, almost absent. A soft squeak escaped her as an arm snaked around her waist, yanking her down. She landed on Ittosai's hard chest, sprawled across the swordsman haphazardly. Sayori moved as if to protest before relaxing, her cheek resting against his shoulder. "You shouldn't do that. You'll aggravate your shoulder."

Ittosai had gotten into a fray the night before with a few drunkards. They had surrounded Sayori, who had been returning to camp after purchasing a few supplies. Her kimono had been torn, and likely much worse would have happened if she had not called out for Ittosai out of instinct. He had come running, his murderer's instinct honed to protect his woman. They hadn't stood a chance, but their numbers had overwhelmed him enough for one to pull a knife. The wound had been deep, but harmless to him. He had only needed a few stitches.

"Are you angry with me?" His voice was soft, questioning. Sayori looked up towards him curiously. His eyes were still closed. With a quiet smile she shook her head, resting her forehead against the curve of his neck.

"It wasn't your fault. You were protecting me." She couldn't remember if they had lived or died. All she knew was intense fear one moment, and the feel of Ittosai's strong arms around her the next. She had cried into his coat for what seemed like hours, though it had probably only been a few minutes. He had been so tender, stroking her hair soothingly, whispering in her ear that everything was ok now. She had been shaking so hard.

The memory of it made the young woman grip at him tightly, earning a soft noise. She could feel his fingertips against her side, stroking her calmingly through the fabric. Whether he was trying to reassure himself, or her, she couldn't tell. Touching her was his way of knowing she was there, and tangible. Even after so many months on the road together he still showed signs of being uncertain. Sometimes he would look at her as if she were a mirage. He would touch her hair, or her shoulder, reassuring himself that she was there and with him. And Sayori would remain still as he did so, eventually shifting to lean against him very gently.

They laid there together for some time, letting the sun rise on their small camp. Eventually Sayori moved to tend to the fire, rice porridge soon brewing in the small pot they had with them. Ittosai sat back watching, firelight reflecting off his glasses. She worked quietly, stirring the food before her with a calm smile. This endless revolution of calm, happy days seemed to stretch on before them. Ittosai did not know what he had done to deserve her. Watching her taking care of him set his mind at ease. His head raised when she turned to hand him his bowl, offering her a soft nod of thanks. They ate quietly, sitting across from one another. Sayori looked distracted, staring into her bowl as if it were the only thing in the world.

Ittosai sat in silence only a moment longer before setting his bowl aside. He reached out, stroking a hand against her cheek. She jumped, startled out of her trance. "Sayori?"

The young woman stared at him a moment before looking away guiltily. Her features flushed, and it looked almost as if she were going to cry. Anxiety welled in Ittosai's heart, his pale eyes widening in worry. "Sayori?"

"I received a letter the other day. It was from the castle." She bit her lip, twirling her chopsticks absently. Ittosai waited, allowing her to finish. "They want me to come back. Hatsuhi- I.. I am still their princess, and even though the real Hatsuhime convinced Yahei to make Matsuchiyo the heir, her... my.. father will have none of it."

The two of them sat quietly a second. Ittosai smiled wryly. "Doesn't that mean you'll be getting married?"

Sayori stared at the ground uncertainly, eventually giving a slight nod. Ittosai took hold of her bowl to set it aside, gathering the girl into his arms. He held her quietly, and she gripped his coat as if it were her only anchor. Ittosai thought on their position, soon voicing his opinion. "They wouldn't be able to marry you to someone else if you already belonged to another, right?"

Sayori looked up at him. Was Ittosai... proposing...?


	2. Hot Springs

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Yo-Jin-Bo**

* * *

They had stopped at an abandoned hotspring on their way back. Ittosai had gone up ahead, leaving Sayori to tend to her thoughts. Marry Ittosai? She couldn't deny that it had been running through her mind. The thoughts of him, and what he did to her. A blush stained her cheeks. The man that had so frightened her before was now her most precious treasure.

But would that work? Would Yahei accept Ittosai as the next Lord of their clan? She wasn't sure. The notion did not scare her. This man was her destiny, she was sure of it. Wherever he went, she would go too. But her father... What kind of man was Hatsuhime's father? Would he accept that his only daughter was married to a wandering samurai? One with no past, no certain future?

She gathered her things quietly, setting the stew upon the fire. Standing up the young princess tread the unsteady path up towards the hot spring. Ittosai sat with his back against a large rock, watching the path. His expression softened as she appeared over the ridge. She moved to the edge of the water, watching him uncertainly. Ittosai raised a brow, moving as if to ask. Realization hit him, and he chuckled smoothly. "You're still nervous about being seen, aren't you? Even though it's just me?"

Of course she was embarrassed. Even if it was Ittosai, even if they were alone... She knew Hatsuhime had a womanly frame. There was nothing to be ashamed of.

"Would you be more comfortable if I closed my eyes?" His tone was full of amusement. Sayori bit her lip, looking unsure. She soon shook her head sharply, her expressing growing indignant.

"I'm just fine!" That soft chuckle infuriated her. She began to untie her obi with sharp gestures, the fabric slipping away. Still she held her kimono together, embarrassment flooding back to heat her cheeks. Ittosai watched in amusement a moment longer before looking away. Sayori was grateful, but miffed. How could she marry him if she couldn't even undress before him?

Marriage... She slipped into the water, holding her hair up with a pin as she went. Ittosai looked back as she moved through the water, her body hidden from view. Still she came to him, and he opened his arms to accept her. She admired his strong face, a quiet little smile toying across her features. He leaned in to claim her lips, drawing her body close to him. She felt his tongue against her bottom lip, seeking the warm recesses of her mouth. His touch made her feverish, her body reacting to him in ways she had never thought possible before.

The two of them pulled back to look at each other, Sayori's gaze on his handsome face. She raised a hand from the water, a fingertip tracing the delicate curve of his jaw. "If it was Ittosai..."

She trailed off. He watched her thoughtfully, his hands sliding down her back. "If it was Ittosai... I wouldn't mind being married."

She had said it, and her heart hammered furiously in her chest. Surely Ittosai could feel it? The little smile on his face proved that he did. She blushed darkly, her back arching as his hands wandered along her sides.

"Sayori." He spoke her name with such quiet affection. "Could you live forever as my bride?"

"You're asking alot, you know." She answered back, teasing her hands through his hair. The way he leaned into her, as if he needed her touch... It was endearing.

"Am I?" He asked quietly, looking up at her. "I don't think forever is a very long time."

"No?" Her tone quieted, speaking in a tender whisper. She leaned towards him, this time taking his mouth with her own. They remained like that, Sayori taking the affection only her lover could give her, and Ittosai clinging to the only woman who had ever seen past the murderer to the man beyond.


	3. Hatsuharu Jouji

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Yo-Jin-Bo**

* * *

The road was a long one, it seemed. Getting back to the castle had been an arduous task, as the two of them had traveled very far away. Atonement had taken them all over the island. Still, the two of them took their time, content with the company they had. Alone on this stretch of road the two of them had laced their hands together, walking without care to who was around. Being like this... was it the same as being married? Surely nothing would change. The two of them would still be together forever, as their destiny was foretold. Yes, she was sure.

"Do you think you could do it?" Sayori asked him tenderly, looking over. Ittosai glanced in her direction.

"Become a Lord? No... I have no noble blood." The knowledge hung between them like a curtain. Sayori had what Ittosai did not. Her fingertips rubbed gently against his arm.

"Do things like that matter here?"

"Un. Our stations are determined by our birth. There's only so far a person can raise themselves."

It was a shame. She wished desperately in that moment that they had gone back to her time. But that wasn't possible anymore. Ittosai was here, and Sayori could not change that. Would he even be able to live in the future?

"So you are... Hoping that they won't let me inherit when they find us married?" She couldn't help but smile at his craftiness. He glanced down to her, managing a quiet chuckle.

"Sayori.. It doesn't matter what happens when they find out. I won't allow you to be separated from me."

It was a powerful declaration, and one she knew he would make good on. Sayori found herself smiling despite all the anxiety in her heart.  
"Sayori."

The definitive statement of her name drew the female out of her thoughts. She looked up, only to be caught in a heated kiss. Her cheeks flushed, green eyes slowly closing as her mouth opened to accept him. She had found out quickly how passionate the man underneath that murderous intent was. Or perhaps he had always been passionate.

No, she wasn't going to think about that now. Instead the femme raised her free hand to comb through his hair, drawing him down against her. The whinny of a horse drew them apart, Sayori's hand flying to her chest. Ittosai glanced down the road, taking note of the man riding towards them. He began to walk again, making sure Sayori remained close behind. She had grabbed onto his coat, trailing behind just a few steps. The man reined in his horse, looking down at the two of them with a sort of scornful derision.

Sayori stole a glance over Ittosai's shoulder. She would admit the was handsome, with obviously young features. His black hair was pulled into a high ponytail as younger samurai often did, those blue eyes watching them carefully. "Identify yourself."

Ittosai stared up at the young samurai with the same cold calculation that he had often possessed when they had first met. "Is it not rude to address us from the back of your horse?"

"Hn.." The young swordsman jumped from the saddle of his horse. The beast pranced, settling at his touch. "Answer the question."

"Tatsunami Ittosai." Ittosai spoke with the same detached tone he often used to introduce himself. Sayori tightened her grip on his sleeve. The samurai looked behind the blond, staring at the pretty girl on his arm. He moved forward, and Ittosai moved into a defensive stance almost automatically.

"And hers?" He was staring intently at the girl on his arm. Sayori hid further behind her lover, showing a quiet uncertainty. Ittosai shielded her as best he could, knowing the power of Hatsuhime's face.

How could she answer him? She could call herself Hatsuhime, or call herself Sayuri. Her gaze shifted to Ittosai's pale eyes. The blonde looked down at his woman before glancing back towards the samurai.

"Mochizuki Hatsuhime." It would be better to drop names. He wouldn't dare harm a princess. "Now, your own name?"

The black-haired samurai looked between the two of them before speaking quietly. "Hatsuharu Jouji." He moved around the blonde in a slow arc, shifting down to one knee. Sayori blinked at him curiously. "Forgive my impudence, Hatsuhime-sama. I did not recognize you. I was sent by your father to escort you back to the castle." He stood slowly, his gaze shifting back to Ittosai. The blond had moved in front of her again, blocking Jouji's view. The two of them locked gazes, an intense dislike sprouting between them. Sayori shifted out from behind Ittosai, no longer as frightened as she had been.

"You came from the castle?" She asked softly. Jouji's attention shifted back to her. He smiled, his features softening in a way that Sayori found attractive. The young samurai nodded.

"I am a noble under the training of your father. He sent me to collect you and bring you home." A noble... This was not good. "If you and your bodyguard would allow me to accompany you back to the castle?"

"Oh... Ittosai isn't my bodyguard." She spoke up with sudden boldness. Jouji looked to her again, confused. He held the reins of his horse in one hand. "He's my... We are..."

She couldn't find the right word. After a moment she looked up to Ittosai for help. The blond smiled absently, raising a hand to stroke her hair before regarding the young noble. "She is my fiance."

The word hung in the air like a bomb. Jouji stared at the ronin as if he were insane, and Sayori blushed darkly. The young male looked towards the princess, who nodded slightly in confirmation.

"This is... strange. The princess is engaged to two people at once?" Jouji smiled wryly, moving down the road. Sayori and Ittosai followed, the blond keeping his own body inbetween the black-haired samurai and his lover. Sayori glanced across his form, looking curiously at Jouji. She would admit he was handsome. Not like Ittosai. He didn't have the roughness of someone who had lived a hard life, or the sharp features that were reminiscent of Ittosai's days as a sociopathic murderer. In regards to her boyfriend, Jouji was actually rather soft. He still had the noble features of a true lord, and she was sure that his slender frame was just as muscled as Ittosai's. The notion made her blush, and she hid at the blond's side again. Ittosai looked to her curiously, frowning at her expression. He glared at the man next to him.

"Engaged to two people?" Sayori ventured quietly, toying with the hem of her kimono. Jouji nodded.

"Your father, Lord Mochizuki, sent me here to retrieve you because you and I are engaged." It was like someone had cracked a mirror. Sayori could hear it shatter. Ittosai clenched his fist, his cold expression darkening. "Or so he had told me. It was quite surprising to go meet you, only to find out that you weren't there. And here I find you engaged to another man?" He chuckled wryly.

"I was under the impression that I had everyone's blessing to be with Ittosai. They had agreed to my leaving with him, knowing how I felt." She answered him indignantly, earning a quiet laugh.

"Forgive me, hime. I should not have been so familiar." He spoke with amusement, which only seemed to irritate Ittosai. "I just thought you would have remembered me."

Remembered... Was he someone from Hatsuhime's past? Sayori looked to the swordsman again, eventually offering an apologetic smile. He smiled at her warmly, shaking his head. "It's ok. We only met once, and that was a very long time ago. But I did not forget about you. It is nice to see you grew up into a proper princess."

Ahahah... She grabbed hold of Ittosai's coat, tugging him closer. The ronin slipped his arm through his sleeve, allowing Sayori to grab hold of it. She used him as a security blanket, hugging his arm snug against her body. Jouji did not miss this affection, finding himself just as irritated as Ittosai had been a moment ago.

"She seems quite attached to you." He spoke like a boy that had been rejected, and his sullen expression matched. Ittosai smirked, glancing smugly at the samurai.

"If she agreed to marry me of her own free will I would imagine she's more than attached." Sayori smiled despite herself, lowering a hand to brush against his. He grabbed hold of it, bringing it to his mouth to kiss. She blushed, leaning her temple against his arm. Jouji glanced over at her.  
"Are you tired, hime? Would you like to ride?" The samurai raised a hand to pat the saddle of his mount. Ittosai regarded it coldly before moving to pick her up without a word. Sayori squeaked, her arms wrapping automatically around Ittosai's neck as his arm hooked under her legs. She remembered this feeling. Muneshige had carried her like this that night at the castle. Without even thinking about it she leaned into his warmth. Jouji regarded the two of them scornfully.

"It probably isn't a good idea to be so familiar with the princess. Even if you claim to know her like you do, public displays will only weaken her honor." He spoke tightly, as if trying to hold himself back. Sayori looked between them, her fingertips sliding against the back of Ittosai's neck to calm him.  
"If she is tired it would be neglectful of me to help her. Besides, I can hold onto her much better like this than you can on that saddle." The blond spoke firmly, as if he would not broach a rebuttal. Jouji seemed about to respond, but only lapsed into silence. And so the three of them made their way back to Mochizuki Castle.


	4. Return to the Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yo-Jin-Bo**

****It was strange, being back in the same apartments she had thought to leave for the rest of her life. Sayori sunk down into the bath, staring up at the ceiling. The man who had brought her here, Jouji, had retired to another part of the castle. No doubt Ittosai was sitting out on the walkway somewhere, staring at the sky. The moon had risen shortly after they had arrived, and it seemed the whole castle was in a limbo between celebrating Hatsuhime's return, and being on edge with this new suitor. Her father was still in Edo, under the control of the shogun. He had sent this upstart in his place, to woo the princess and marry her. To become the next Lord. Sayori raised a hand, watching the small droplets of water run down along her fingers. This was a disaster.

After a little while she got out, fixing herself into her new kimono. It was a dark blue, the color of deep water. Her obi was a delicate purple, a beautiful meshing of colors. She opened the door, half-expecting to see Harumoto in front of her. But there was no one. Nothing but old memories floated about. With a quiet kind of smile she moved out onto the walkway, closing her eyes as a cool evening breeze caressed her face.

"Hime-sama." A voice that had grown familiar to her broke through the quiet. She glanced to the side, those soft green eyes landing on a figure she did not want to see right now. Jouji seemed relaxed, watching her with a kind expression. "Are you feeling better?"

"Ah, un, thank you. I feel much better now." She managed a quiet smile. They stood in silence for a moment. "Ah, thank you.. For bringing us back to the castle safely."

"It was my honor, princess." He answered. He paused, looking at her thoughtfully. Eventually his expression quieted. "Hime... Did he... coerce you into this?" The question came suddenly, and Sayori couldn't help but stare at him. He flushed darkly. "Ah, I didn't... Well..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ittosai is.."

"Right here." He answered, appearing behind her. Sayori looked back, admitting to herself that he looked handsome in his kimono. How long had it been since she had seen him without his coat? She couldn't help but smile at his cold expression. Her green eyes fell to Jouji.

"Ittosai is the reason I'm here. If there's no Ittosai, then there's no point in being." It was what she had told Ittosai that day on the road when this had all started. She had remained here in this world to be with him. She had given up her body, her friends, her family... All for the blond. Jouji smiled quietly, watching the two of them.

"I see.. But.. Even if you say that, he's not the only man in the world who could make you happy." The statement had Ittosai growling behind her in warning. Sayori was careful to keep her expression neutral. Eventually she broke into a small smile.

"Ittosai was my destiny from the very beginning. All things are connected." With that she bowed gently, taking hold of the blond's hand to lead him away. Those pale eyes stared the young lord down before following after his woman. It was only when they were along on the walkway that they relaxed, his hand squeezing hers gently. She wore a troubled expression, and Ittosai found himself worried.

"Sayori."

"It's terrible, isn't it? The world here. Things like station and money separate people who have no business being separated." She smiled sadly, pressing a hand against her chest. Her heart hurt. "He's not wrong, I'm sure. There are plenty of other people who could make me happy. People who were born into the station they need to occupy to keep the wheels going. But it's not the same. It's not the same happiness."

Ittosai regarded her quietly, raising a hand to stroke her hair. She was fighting back tears.

"I'm afraid, you know. I'm afraid I'll be separated from you. I'm afraid that they'll tell me I have no choice, no hope. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. It's why I left it all behind."

"I won't let them take you away from me." He vowed quietly, his strong form settling up close to her. He wrapped his arms around her body from behind, drawing the young woman back against his chest. Sayori tilted her head, nuzzling into his upper arm. Tears fell onto his sleeve, rubbed into the fabric by her tender movements. "Trust in me, Sayori. I won't give you up."


	5. Making Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own YoJinBo**

* * *

It was difficult not to believe him. The man who was with her no matter what, sitting right by her side. A faint smile toyed across Sayori's features as she thought on him. He had been such a terrifying person in the beginning. But she had grown used to him, and even come to desire him all the more. The warmth of his large hands on her head. The kindness in his eyes that she knew was reserved only for her. It seemed kind of selfish to monopolize the positive traits about the blonde ronin, but Sayori couldn't help herself. She wanted to spend each moment knowing his hidden sides. She didn't want anyone else to see the smiles he gave her. To Sayori, Ittosai was everything.

He had accompanied her back to her room, leaving her with only a goodnight kiss. She admired his retreating frame, her head tilting. Despite being so rough to others he was always a gentleman with her. Her hand raised, laying delicately over her heart. There would come a day soon when the two of them would be united in matrimony, and she was determined that no one, not even this young Lord Hatsuharu, was going to spoil it for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning proved quiet, the samurai, Hatsuhime's suitors, and herself all sitting in the long hall having breakfast. Yahei had attempted to persuade her into taking breakfast in her room, but she steadfastly replied that the samurai needed to see her. In her time at the castle, and returning now, she understood from their actions and words that they lived only to protect her and this place. If she was hidden away from them, how would they be able to remind themselves of this fact? Poor Yahei had started crying, exclaiming again and again what a refined young princess she was.

And so she sat near the end of the hall, calmly eating her morning rice. Conversation drifted around her, but she took very little notice of it. It was only when Jouji turned her way that she looked up, offering him a quiet, non-committed smile.

"Are you ill this morning, hime?" His concern was touching. His blue eyes shone in the bright morning light.

"Not at all. I am only a little tired. Thank you." Sayori managed a sweet smile, bringing the young samurai to nod. He settled back, holding his chopsticks above his bowl. She watched him eat quietly, studying his refined manner. He had said that they met once before, a long time ago. She couldn't ask Hatsuhime about it... could she? Would Hatsuhime remember?

Ittosai cleared his throat, and she snapped from her thoughts. Blushing fiercely the brunette looked down, taking another bite of food. She didn't need to look up to know that the two of them were engaged in a dangerous staring contest. Weren't girls back in her time always dreaming about two people being in love with them at once? They had called it romantic. Sayori just found it annoying. Maybe it was one of those daydream things that sounded nice until you actually had to live it.

Sighing in displeasure she raised her eyes, looking between the two of them. Ittosai's killing aura was impressive, but Jouji appeared to be handling himself ok. Sayori sat back on her legs absently, curious about the two of them. Would they start going at it right here in the middle of the dining hall? It wasn't as if they hadn't nearly done it before. She puffed out her cheeks at the thought.

When it became unbearable Sayori stood, bringing both of them to look up at her. "Hatsuharu-sama, could I ask you to accompany me on a ride this afternoon?" Her tone was soft, but clear. Ittosai stared at her in disbelief, even as the young samurai nodded with a charming smile.

"Of course princess. I would be more than happy to."

At this she nodded, offering an easy bow of her head. "Then I will see you this afternoon. If you will excuse me gentleman." Throwing a meaningful look to Ittosai as she left the young time-traveler exited the dining hall, moving down the walkway slowly. It was only when she was in the garden that she heard footsteps behind her. With a quiet sigh she settled on a stone bench, looking down at the koi pond at her feet. Ittosai stood some distance away, unwilling to sit next to her. No doubt he was incredibly angry.

"What was that just now?"

Ah.. bingo.

Sayori turned to look at him slowly, green eyes sliding up towards his face. He was getting better at controlling his anger, but she could still see the remnants of it in the lines of his face. He was so very angry at her. In return she offered him a sweet smile, leaning back on the bench. "Was it not the right thing to do?"

"He has no right to you. Why are you going riding with him this afternoon?" The accusation in his tone riled her, though she didn't give him any notion of it. Instead she regarded him calmly, unwilling to back down.

"Because news is better straight from the horse's mouth." She chose her words carefully, trying to diffuse his temper. Her lover was such a hot-head. "He says he knows Hatsuhime, but I don't know him at all. And we don't know why he's suddenly appeared to us. He says he's my fiance, that Hatsuhime's father chose him for her, but why would he accept this proposal when people have no doubt heard of Hatsuhime's unmanageable attitude?"

He was quiet after that, leaving them in an awkward silence. Eventually Ittosai cleared his throat, looking away sheepishly. "I see..."

Sayori watched him a moment or so longer before turning her attention away. She felt his presence come closer, the heat of him as he settled next to her on the bench. A smile crept across her features, body shifting until she leaned against him. He wrapped an arm around her snugly, his expression softening as she snuggled up against him.

"I like that you're worried about me, but you have no reason to be jealous. My heart belongs to you, Ittosai. Remember I came from across time to be with you." She raised a hand, lacing her fingers with the ones at her shoulder. He squeezed them gently, reassuring himself with her presence. "I'll talk to Hatsuhime about it, and I'll find out why Hatsuharu-sama wants this. Or what the motives behind this sudden marriage are, if he doesn't. Then we'll come up with a plan to stop all this from happening." Her head shifted against his shoulder, bright eyes closing slowly as she took in the peace of the afternoon. "You'll believe in me, right?"

"Of course." His answer was quiet, and tender. His own head lowered to press to hers, holding her close to him. His anchor in this world, brought to him through time. "I'll leave it to you to discover his motives for coming here. In the meantime I'll talk to Yahei about it and see what he has to say on the matter." He felt her nod against his shoulder.

"It'll be ok, I'm sure of it. You're the only one for me." His touch warmed her, a smile playing across her features. He raised his hand, grasping her chin. Sayori looked up at him, a blush dusting her features. He leaned down, claiming her soft lips with his own. Her free hand moved to his jacket, grasping hold of the pale fur tightly. He lorded over her, his strong form nearly suffocating her own small one. A muffled noise rose in her throat as he kissed her, the hand at her chin moving around to grasp her waist. He pulled away after several long moments, his breath hot against her mouth. She panted softly, clutching at his coat. "Ittosai..."

"I don't think I can take much more of this." He growled out under his breath, causing her to blink up at him uncertainly.

"Ittosai?"

"Hn..." He went quiet, looking over her features quietly. She stared nervously back, her gaze eventually falling to his mouth. His thin lips curved up in a smirk, the sight stealing her breath. She leaned up slowly, catching him in another soft kiss. He pressed back into her, eager for the affection. Sayori was the first to come up for air, her cheeks pink.

"Talk to me."

"It's not important right now. Just be careful, please? He may seem honorable, but I don't like the notion of any man getting close to you." He stared down into her bright, trusting eyes. She gave a slow nod, lowering her head slightly. That cute look of hers was testing the edges of his patience. Up close like this he could see her perfectly, from the soft lines of her face to the liveliness of her eyes. Hatsuhime was beautiful, but only he was allowed to know the beauty of the woman whose soul shone from those bright green pools. It was that soul that ensnared him, that brought his murderous side under control and heated him in many different ways. He knew enough to understand that women needed to be coddled, and the instinct to protect Sayori was overwhelming. But he also knew that he had to protect Sayori from himself at times. He had to wait, and to make it special for her. She was important to him, after all.

"I promise." She gave a firm, resolute nod. He flexed his grip on her hand, reassuring her. She smiled sweetly, leaning up to peck his lips one more time. "I'll stay on the horse and keep at least two feet between us. Will that work for you?"

"It'll do."


End file.
